Abandon All Hope
Abandon All Hope is the thirteenth episode of the second Common Series. It is also the second part of the series finale. Previous story = Come and See Next story = ... Synopsis "Into the blind world we have now descended!" - Pestilence They have arrived. The army of a fallen race who ruled time and space have found the perfect universe to begin anew. They have their energy source, and now they plan to destroy Earth and return to their former glory. It seems almost nothing, even the Doctor can stop them. Plot The blue meteor lands first and a few trees are obliterated as a result. They see a huge, blue metallic orb with several markings and vents. It slowly opens up and haze of smoke is let out and from within the orb, a bald, blue-skinned creature in an armoured suit and several tentacle-like cables appears with glowing red eyes. War introduces the Doctor, Amy and Rory to 'Famine'. Famine speaks in a robotic, emotionless female voice and merely asks War if the machine is ready. War happily announces that he has the power source ready, all that is left is to wait for Pestilence and Death for them to activate. The Surgeon describes Famine as the fourth-in-command of the Tyrant armada and the designer of the majority of Tyrant technology, even going as far as to become more machine than Tyrant in hopes of obtaining a higher level of power. Famine retorts that she has acheived a higher level of power and is by far the most intellegent Tyrant in existence. War announces that Pestilence is landing now. The Surgeon is shown to be a bit more angered by the mention of this Horseman than by War and Famine. A red chunk of crystal shot down and created a large crater beside Famine's SWARM. The crystal heap then opened from the back and a large humanoid figure arose, dressed similarly to a Holy Crusader, carrying twin swords. He speaks in a very arrogant and sinister voice and scans the planet and mentions that he will most enjoy seeing 'such a pitiful rock' be obliterated in advancing the Tyrant empire. He then sees the Surgeon and the two look at each other with seering hatred. The Surgeon says that he has waited a long time to see 'Pestilence' again. Pestilence laughs and tells the Surgeon that he was a coward to leave when on an assault of an enemy planet. The Surgeon became furious, telling Pestilence that the planet was a pacifist planet and his order to send a deadly pathogen to slowly burn away the natives' tissue was barbaric. Pestilence justifies his actions by saying that they 'deserved' to die, because they were filth. The Surgeon pulled out an energy pistol from the hilt of his cane, pointing it at Pestilence. Pestilence then said that they are Tyrants, if he shoots him, he will merely regenerate and by the time anyone stays dead - it will be too late. The Surgeon warns him, putting the gun back into the cane, that he will see about that. Pestilence remains adamant that he won't as he looks up and sees a yellow sliver of light shoot down far away and create a sonic boom and an explosion of yellow light. For a moment, there was only silence and then suddenly a figure dressed in a dirty gold cloak levitated from where the meteor hit and flew over and softly landed. This cloaked, grotesque figure, looking like the Grim Reaper was before everyone. War then announced to The Doctor and co., the leader of the Horsemen - Death. Death sees that the manipulator has been built and then tells the Doctor, the Surgeon, Amy and Rory that they shall have the honour of being the only victims to actually see how their beloved planet was destroyed. Death then activates a button on his bracelet and another siren was raised. A light in the sky that was thought to be a star opened wider and shown to be a huge bright yellow vortex and suddenly billions of insectoid-looking spacecrafts poured out and surrounded the entire planet. The whole armada of the Time Tyrants have been released in their SWARMs, waiting for the destruction of the Earth. Death tells them that they shall forever have power over time when the Sun is destroyed and the universe will be theirs to control. The Surgeon suddenly teleported away. War accuses him of once again being a coward. However, unknown to them, the Surgeon has teleported into one of the SWARMs hovering above the Earth. He snuck up behind the Tyrant operator and quite coldly uses his pistol to shoot him in the back, killing him. He then took to the console and then began to fly down to the planet surface. Death had the manipulator activated and the Doctor, Amy and Rory tried desperatly to see what they could do. It began to sap the very life from the planet and they all saw that the trees of the Amazon were dying and the soil cracked from drought. As the Earth began to die, War noticed that one of the SWARMs was not staying in position and was actually making its way towards them. Before any Horseman could truly give any reaction or retaliate, War is suddenly hit by the SWARM that the Surgeon hijacked and crushed him into the bottom of the manipualtor, sending it tumbling down in a flaming heap. The Surgeon then suddenly appeared with the unconcsious Master with him. War, torn in half but still alive saw the tower of the manipulator fall and crushed him to death. Famine, seeing her creation be destroyed, attacked the Surgeon with one of her electrical charged tendrils but missed and the Surgeon latches a small chip in it which activates an EMP that circulates through her entire robotic body and she is put out of commission. The Surgeon then took out a sword from his cane and beheaded her. Pestilence laughs and takes out his two claymore swords. He then tells the Surgeon that he will finally get rid of 'his biggest mistakes' and mercilessly begins trying to impale him. He goads the sword-fighting Surgeon by telling him that his new bravery and brutality to enemies is merely Time Tyrant psychology and he is merely fighting the wrong side. The Surgeon then uses his faster reflexes to sever Pestilence's leg and immobilises him. The Surgeon then took Pestilence's claymores and stabbed them into his chest. Before the Surgeon could even start on Death, Death actually accepted defeat but tells him that the Surgeon and the Doctor (who was basically just another version of the Surgeon - in Death's eyes) and teleports away. The SWARMs apparently lose contact with the fallen leaders and flee back into their own reality, wallowing in defeat. The Doctor, Amy and Rory celebrate when they see the Earth suddenly spring back into its former life and attend to the Master, now waking up. The Surgeon is shown to have disappeared and the Doctor sees a note, with one last symbol and merely a message stating: "Til next time, Doctor. The Surgeon x" The Doctor is quite uneasy by this as the Surgeon knew then that he could not decipher the symbol and wonders why the Surgeon would just leave. Amy does mention that the Surgeon was far too brutal than how he previously acted like when he arrived in the TARDIS. The Doctor acknowledges that and explains that that is why he is so worried. The Master then regains his composure and tells the Doctor that he is grateful for his rescue but will defintely try to destroy the Earth again - this time by his own hand. With that he opens up a rock, which is shown to be his TARDIS and he disappears. The Doctor, Amy and Rory return to the TARDIS and fly off, not noticing the same symbol from the note is made by the wreckage of the manipulator. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * The Master - James McAvoy * The Surgeon - Eddie Izzard * Death - Ian Hart * War - Derek Jacobi (voice) * Pestilence - John Vickery (voice) * Famine - Laura Fraser Behind the scenes * The episode's title is part of a line from Dante's Inferno, which reads as: "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." These words were the last words inscribed on the Gates of Hell. * It is unknown if Death is merely the ruler of the Horsemen's armada or if he actually rules over their entire race. * The Four Horsemen differ a lot from their subordinates. While from the same species essentially, the four are taller and seem to be slightly cybernetic in appearance. * The machine that the Master is connected to is similar to the Oracle Machine in the video game Primal and the Master's pain at being physically plugged into the machine resembles the obvious torment of Chronos who kept the balance of the worlds in Primal by being fused with the Oracle Machine. * The 'SWARM' (Sentient Warfare Articulated Robot Machines), the ships used by the Horsemen's armada are vaguely similar to the Gah Lak Tus robots from the Ultimate Marvel comics. See Also * The Common Series Project * BlackGear * The Surgeon * The Horsemen Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor